


In 150 Characters

by anc, hufflecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x18, 10x18 coda, Canon Divergent, Cas and Charlie are BFF's, Episode: s10e18 Book of the Damned, Epistolary, Epistolary fiction, M/M, season 10, seriously it's all texts, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecas/pseuds/hufflecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would it be alright…” Castiel hesitated as he watched Charlie hoist her bag over her shoulder. “No, nevermind.”</p><p>“What, Cas? Now you’ve got me all curious.”</p><p>“Can I… text you?”</p><p>A grin spread itself across her face. “Of course you can, Cas! In fact, I insist on it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In 150 Characters

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me that Cas and Charlie _wouldn't_ text up a storm to each other.
> 
> Thanks to [ArchOfImagine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine) for the title!

\---04/16/2015---

**Feathers:** I think Dean is mad at me.  
 _7:21 AM_

Cas...It’s the ass crack of dawn…  
Unless he’s about to kill you, I’m not interested.  
_7:23 AM_  


**Feathers:** Dean actually just said the same  
thing to me.  
 _7:27 AM_

 **Feathers:** But I’m confused. I thought it was  
customary to bring people coffee in the morning.  
_7:28 AM_

Well, it’s a nice gesture.  
However, it’s preferable that the person is already  
awake before you shove a cup of joe in their face.  
_7:30 AM_  


**Feathers:** I see.  
 _7:32 AM_

 **Feathers:** Thank you Charlie.  
_7:32 AM_

You got it, dude.  
_7:33 AM_  


**Feathers:** You were right.  
 _10:13 AM_

Lol of course I was.  
_10:15 AM_  


Wait, right about what?  
_10:15 AM_  


**Feathers:** I waited until Dean was awake  
to give him his coffee.  
 _10:17 AM_

Oh! Right. Cas...far be it from me  
to scrutinize a random act of kindness but may  
I ask why presenting Dean with a cup of coffee was  
so important?  
_10:19 AM_  


**Feathers:** I wanted to do something nice for him.  
 _10:20 AM_

 **Feathers:** Dean’s my friend. It’s my  
understanding that friends do nice things for each other.  
_10:21 AM_

\---04/17/2015---

How goes the mission to keep Dean caffeinated?  
_2:18 PM_  


**Feathers:** Well, thank you.  
 _6:31 PM_

 **Feathers:** Sorry, Dean and I were grocery  
shopping.  
_6:33 PM_

No problem, dude. Buy anything interesting?  
_6:40 PM_  


**Feathers:** Mostly junk food. We’re going to watch  
something called Game of Thrones. Do you know it?  
 _6:44 PM_

Daenerys Targaryen is my queen.  
__6:45 PM

**Feathers:** It’s my understanding that it’s  
Khaleej  
 _6:48 PM_

 **Feathers:** No wait  
_6:48 PM_

 **Feathers:** Khaleesi  
_6:49 PM_

LOL  
_6:53 PM_  


**Feathers:** The phone’s operating system  
must not be familiar with this particular program.  
 _6:54 PM_

Omg Cas  
_6:56 PM_  


**Feathers:** This show is very violent.  
 _7:21 PM_

Isn’t it great? Lots of butts, too  
_7:24 PM_  


**Feathers:** Dean says I have to put my phone  
away because it’s distracting.  
 _7:28 PM_

 **Feathers:** I’ll ttyl8r  
_7:30 PM_

 **Feathers:** Did I do that right?  
_7:31 PM_

Nailed it.;)  
enjoy your show  
_7:34 PM_  


**Feathers:** How close is too close to sit next to  
someone while watching a television program?  
 _8:14 PM_

Sorry I was getting food  
__8:35 PM

And what do you mean too close, it depends  
__8:36 PM

Who’s too close?  
__8:42 PM

Cas  
__9:10 PM

CAS  
__9:16 PM

COME BACK TO ME A WOMAN  
NEEDS TO KNOW THINGS  
__9:31 PM

\---04/19/2015---

**Feathers:** Charlie, how do I tell if someone  
reciprocates romantic feelings? Are there signs to  
indicate as such?  
 _3:08 PM_

Whoa. You leave a girl hanging like that and then  
expect me to be your wingwoman? #notcool  
__3:11 PM

**Feathers:** Charlie. PLEASE.  
 _3:12 PM_

Woah, all caps. Must be serious.  
_3:16 PM_  


Okay buddy, what’s up?  
_3:17 PM_  


**Feathers:** Well, as you know Dean and I sent  
yesterday evening watching television together...It was enjoyable.  
 _3:21 PM_

 **Feathers:** And it made me realize just how  
much I value Dean’s company.  
_3:22 PM_

And?  
_3:25 PM_  


OMG CAS DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON DEAN  
_3:25 PM_  


**Feathers:** What?  
 _3:26 PM_

 **Feathers:** How could you possibly know that? I  
made no indication that I have feelings for Dean.  
_3:26 PM_

 **Feathers:** Charlie. Did Dean say something to you?  
_3:27 PM_

 **Feathers:** Does Dean know as well? Is  
that why he’s acting so strange?  
_3:27 PM_

If I know Dean as well as I think I do  
_3:29 PM_  


No  
_3:29 PM_  


No there's no way he knows  
_3:29 PM_  


**Feathers:** I don’t understand. If he doesn’t know,  
then why does he seem so...jumpy around me?  
 _3:32 PM_

 **Feathers:** I know that I can be ignorant to some  
social cues but to the extent of my knowledge, I have  
respected his boundaries.  
_3:33 PM_

No, trust me, Dean’s an  
*idiot* when it comes to dealing with his emotions  
_3:35 PM_  


And lemme tell ya, it’s really obvious to  
anyone who’s spent more than a week as a human  
_3:36 PM_  


But Dean likes you  
__3:36 PM

A lot  
__3:37 PM

**Feathers:** Really?  
 _3:41 PM_

Dude  
_3:43 PM_  


I knew it before I even met you  
_3:43 PM_  


**Feathers:** Are you sure?  
 _3:45 PM_

Really really hella sure  
__3:45 PM

He wants to have your angel babies  
_3:46 PM_  


**Feathers:** That’s not how it works.  
 _3:47 PM_

I know it’s not how it works  
_3:47 PM_  


Damn you’re fast  
_3:48 PM_  


**Feathers:** I know Dean cares about me.  
The problem is that he views me as male.  
 _3:50 pm_

Ah  
_3:51 PM_  


Gotcha  
_3:51 PM_  


Cas did you come to me for gay  
advice? Is that why you wanted to be texting buddies?  
_3:53 PM_  


**Feathers:** Maybe.  
 _3:58 PM_

 **Feathers:** Yes.  
_4:00 PM_

 **Feathers:** But I enjoy your friendship as well.  
_4:00 PM_

 **Feathers:** I’ve never had a bedtime before.  
_4:01 PM_

 **Feathers:** I mean Bestie  
_4:02 PM_

Well you came to the right place. Dean’s gonna have to get over himself  
_4:02 PM_  


Awwww FEATHERS <3333  
_4:03 PM_  


**Feathers:** <3 :D  
 _4:03 PM_

Okay  
_4:06 PM_  


I think you’ve gotta make the first move  
_4:06 PM_  


Trust me  
_4:07 PM_  


**Feathers:** Move? What type of movement  
are you referring to?  
 _4:10 PM_

Hit on him, Cas.  
_4:10 PM_  


**Feathers:** I don’t know if I can do that.  
 _4:12 PM_

You can  
_4:13 PM_  


Just like  
_4:13 PM_  


Go witht he flow. It’ll all be goos  
_4:13 PM_  


*good  
_4:14 PM_  


Are you there now?  
_4:21 PM_  


**Feathers:** I will be soon.  
 _4:25 PM_

 **Feathers:** I’ll let you know how it goes.  
_4:26 PM_

:DDDDD  
_4:31 PM_  


**Feathers:** I think I may have misjudged the situation.  
 _7:22 PM_

Well, that doesn’t sound  
promising. What happened, dude?  
_7:25 PM_  


**Feathers:** I went with “the flow” as you suggested.  
And now Dean seems quite upset with me.  
 _7:29 PM_

What exactly did you do  
_7:29 PM_  


**Feathers:** I kissed him.  
 _7:34 PM_

OMG  
_7:35 PM_  


**Feathers:** He did not reciprocate.  
 _7:37 PM_

 **Feathers:** And then he left.  
_7:38 PM_

Shit  
_7:38 PM_  


I mean  
_7:38 PM_  


I’m sure it’s not that bad  
_7:39 PM_  


Just give him time, cas  
_7:44 PM_  


\---04/20/2015---

Hey how’s it going?  
_1:24 PM_  


\---04/21/2015---

I’m here if you need me buddy  
_3:41 PM_  


\---

DEAN WINCHESTER FOR THE LOVE OF  
PRINCESS LEIA WILL YOU PLEASE TALK TO YOUR ANGEL  
_5:49 PM_  


**Handmaiden** : Charlie wtf  
 _6:12 PM_

I’m about 99% sure you’re the  
reason why Im drowning in sad Cas vibes  
_6:15 PM_  


GO FIX IT  
_6:16 PM_  


**Handmaiden:** how do you know what arent talking  
 _6:25 PM_

I know all, bitch.  
_6:27 PM_  


Now, talk to Cas. Damn it.  
_6:28 PM_  


**Handmaiden:** mind your own business red  
 _6:29 PM_

Dean. He’s my friend.  
_6:31 PM_  


You are too, when you’re not  
acting like a butthead. And I know I can’t tell you what to  
do. And I can’t tell you that I think you two would be  
amazing together becaues that’s not actually my call.  
_6:33 PM_  


But I know you need to  
_6:35 PM_  


TALK  
_6:41 PM_  


TO  
_6:41 PM_  


HIM  
_6:42 PM_  


Don’t you owe the guy that much?  
_6:47 PM_  


**Handmaiden:** ok  
 _7:09 PM_

\---

**Feathers:** Thank you for talking to Dean.  
 _11:39 PM_

 **Feathers:** Whatever you said seems to have gotten through to him.  
_11:41 PM_

YES!  
_11:46 PM_  


**Feathers:** And you were right. He really does like me.  
 _11:49 PM_

Of course he does, you peanut!  
_11:49_  


So what happened??? SPILLLLLL  
_11:49_  


**Feathers:** I can assure you I am not a legume.  
 _11:50 PM_

 **Feathers:** Spill what?  
_11:50 PM_

lol omg i mean tell me what happened!  
_11:51 PM_  


did you kiss him again?  
_11:51 PM_  


did he kiss you back?  
_11:51 PM_  


DID YOU HOLD HANDS  
_11:52 PM_  


**Feathers:** Well, after we talked our encounter was of  
a much more...personal nature.  
 _11:54 PM_

 **Feathers:** But yes. He kissed me back.  
_11:56 PM_

YAY  
_11:58 PM_  


I KNEW IT  
_11:58 PM_  


\---04/22/2015---

AND THEN WHAT HAPPENED  
_12:00 AM_  


**Feathers:** And then we engaged in sexual congress.  
 _12:03 AM_

OMG WHAT  
_12:04 AM_  


**Feathers:** I anally penetrated him.  
 _12:06 AM_

 **Feathers:** It was quite enjoyable.  
_12:06 AM_

TMI!!!  
_12:07 AM_  


**Feathers:** Interesting. That’s what Sam said.  
 _12:10 AM_

Omg poor Sam lol  
_12:10 AM_  


And I lied  
_12:12 AM_  


Tell me as much as you want  
_12:12 AM_  


**Feathers:** I will, thank you. I still have lots of questions.  
 _12:15 AM_

 **Feathers:** But I can’t talk right now.  
_12:19 AM_

yeah, anytime buddy  
_12:20 AM_  


whatcha doing?  
_12:22 AM_  


**Feathers:** We’re starting season 2 Game of Thrones.  
 _12:24 AM_

 **Feathers:** And Dean wants me to put my phone away.  
_12:25 AM_

I bet he does!  
_12:25 AM_  


You two have fun don’t let me bother you  
_12:27 am_  


**Feathers:** Thank you.  
 _12:29 AM_

np  
_12:29 AM_  


Love you Cas  
_12:31 AM_  


**Feathers:** I love you too, Charlie.  
 _12:33 AM_

<3  
_12:34 AM_  



End file.
